So, you're back?
by Urban Liz
Summary: Rayleigh finds his way back and Shakuyaku opens her door for him. Just a bit of naughtiness. Oneshot. Rayleigh X Shakuyaku R&R!


**Disclaimer: **Don't own One Piece.

Yes, it is an unusual pairing, but I found it sort of interesting. Dunno, why.

**~ * ~**

**So, you're back?**

Shakuyaku was flipping through today's newspaper while the coffee machine in the back clicked constantly, proving that it was still brewing the hot drink.

The black-haired woman searched blindly for the cigarette pack and lighter. It had been quiet on the archipelago now for a long time. It had only been a handful of people this month, who found their way to the bar. And Rayleigh had left nearly a year ago.

She was wondering where that old geezer was. Probably gambling with some dubious fellows or flirting with a woman or two. He could as well be within one of the groves 1 to 29, beating the shit out of some random, arrogant pirate. Not that she had to worry about him. That man was quite capable.

_'I guess, once a pirate, always a pirate.'_ She chuckled. Over the years, she had to admit to herself, she had settled and considerably calmed down, but once in a while even she became restless. And then she would go out and look for a fight, just to prove to herself that she still could beat anybody.

But she would never be gone longer than a day. Too many crooks were running around the archipelago, even with the Marine Head Quarter next door, to leave her bar and flat alone for a longer period of time.

This way she had more time than she liked to go over all memories. She often sat at an window, smoking and comparing the people from her time as a pirate with what she read at the newspaper.

A dull ping informed Shakuyaku that her coffee was finished. She supposed she had acquired a taste for it very late in her life, but since then she wasn't able to part with her daily caffeine dose. It was Rayleigh, who made her drink it in the first place.

Annoyingly her thoughts seemed to run in circles this day. Lightening another cigarette, she concluded that she for sure had far too much free time. Seeing the sky starting to darken over the archipelago, she figured it was fine to close earlier this day.

When the shutters were closed and the door locked, she headed to her small flat upstairs. Though when she was halfway up the stairs, she heard somebody hammering against the front door. Listening closely, she noticed that Rayleigh was calling for her.

When she opened the door the old man stumbled into the bar, bracing himself against a table.

'What makes you come back so soon? Are you already broke?' Shakuyaku handed the old man a bubbling glass of water, which he refused.

'No, no. Just felt like it. Got a place for me?' The gray-haired man searched inside his cloak for his pocket flask and took a long swing.

'Always. Feel free to move around. I just wanted to take a shower.' So she made her way back upstairs, the old man following with a bit of hesitation.

So while the bar owner went off to her shower, Rayleigh started to make himself a bed on the couch in Shakuyaku's room. He didn't lie, when he had said, that he felt like it. What he didn't say was that he felt sort of guilty for leaving her alone for long periods of time again and again. The pirate inside him needed this freedom to go where he wanted, but, already as a little boy, he was taught that a gentleman should always treat a lady well and leaving her on her own simply wasn't ok.

So he slipped into the bathroom.

He sat down on the floor of the tiled bathroom, watching her outline move through the milky glass and steam. She was aware of his presence, but it didn't bother her. They already lived together for a few years. Or what they called *lived together*.

'What is it, Rayleigh?' Shakuyaku asked over the running water. He didn't answer directly. Strangely enough this moment left him at a loss. It had only been seldom through his life that he was unsure about how to approach a situation.

'I'm just sorry that I stayed away for so long. You didn't have much trouble, did you?' He was absolutely sure, that this was near to the stupidest thing he ever said. She was a former, famous pirate. She could look after herself.

And sure enough she answered 'No, not much out of the ordinary. Would you like a shower as well? You would feel better'. Following the invitation, Rayleigh shrugged out of his cloak, shirt and pants. Carefully he moved the sliding door to the side and climbed as well into the small shower cabin.

Shakuyaku pressed the shower head into his direction and then started wringing water out of her chin-length hair. Watching him shower, she asked him 'So, what's wrong? You are unusually quiet.'

'Nothing big. Just worrying about you. I have the feeling that I have to make it up to you, that I leave you to boredom like that', he answered while rubbing soap over his arms.

'Then why don't you make it up to me?' Shakuyaku asked while leaning closer. Slowly she pressed her lips to his lightly. Rayleigh answered the kiss just as lightly before answering.

'We're not some horny teenagers, so do me the favour and let me finish my shower.' The woman just smiled and went to dry her hair once out of the cabin. Both of them were already past their sixties. But still both were fit, ready to set sail, should the urge struck them. Not one wrinkle betrayed her age and the only thing giving Rayleigh away was his hair colour. Would he dye it, she was sure, his appearance would loose at least twenty years. Maybe she should pursue him to try it.

Shakuyaku moved Rayleigh's pillow and blanket over to her bet and crawled under the covers, naked. Snatching the book she was currently reading from her nightstand and switching on the lamp, she smiled to herself, thinking _'I guess it is true, that the excitement fades when one is as old as we two are'_.

She wasn't past another four sites when her companion joined her, turning off the lights, so the small lamp at her bed was the only source of light. Putting her book aside, the former female pirate watched Rayleigh sliding under the sheets next to her.

Lying on his side, he beckoned her into his open arms. 'Come here, Shakky.'

So she moved into the circle of his arms, enjoying the feeling of his cool flesh against her warmer one. He took his time kissing her. Like he had said before, they were no horny teenagers. So their movements and touches were without hurry. Rayleigh pressed his full body length against hers, cradling her with one arm to himself, stroking her hair, neck and shoulder with his other hand, all the while kissing her sweetly and intensly.

Shakuyaku let a hand glide over his back and flanks, playfully squeezing his ass lightly. Sure enough a chuckle rumbled from his body into hers. Moving his lips from her lips to her throat he rolled her onto her back. She sighed when he tugged at her earlobe. His hot mad it's way down her throat to her breasts.

Sensually she dragged her short fingernails from his shoulders down to his thighs, lightly scratching his nipples, making him hiss. Changing his position to sitting Indian style on the bed sheets, he drew her with him. Shakuyaku made herself comfortable on his lap, straddling his hips with her thighs. Their new position gave him perfect access to her whole body.

Pulling her down to him for a kiss with his left hand, he moulded his right hand around a breast. Returning his kiss with the same passion, she threw her arms around his neck.

**~*~**

When Shakuyaku awoke to the rising sun, she found her bed empty and a hot coffee waiting on her nightstand. She felt relaxed and so made the way slower than usual to her bathroom, where she could here the shower running. When she opened the door, the water stopped and Rayleigh stepped out of the cabin. He dried himself with a towel, while she stepped to the shower. When she passed him, he gave her a short kiss, whispering 'See you, Shakky.'

She only smiled and answered 'See you, Rayleigh.' And stepped under the shower, hearing him closing the door and going downstairs.


End file.
